Love on High Seas: Heffalumps of Faiths Nightmares
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: In this odd little idea that popped of its own accord into my head, Faith has her own version of Winnie the Pooh's Heffalumps, and there's a certain trickster aboard the ship that's neither Morph nor Tom . . .


**Title:** Love on the High Seas: "The Heffalumps of Faith's Nightmares"  
**Author:** Pirate Turner  
**Rating:** PG-13 for mentions of "working ladies"  
**Fandoms/Characters/Couples:** AtS/BtVS' Faith, X-Men's Morph, and OC Celina Lewis with mentions/hints of many others  
**Spoilers:** Part of Faith's past as revealed in Love on the High Seas #2: Isle of New Beginnings  
**Summary:** In this odd little idea that popped of its own accord into my head, Faith has her own version of Winnie the Pooh's Heffalumps, and there's a certain trickster aboard the ship that's neither Morph nor Tom . . . The story takes place in the Love on the High Seas universe but before the first book of the series.  
**Disclaimer:** Faith is © & TM her respective owners and is used without permission. Morph is © & TM Marvel comics and is used without permission. Winnie the Pooh is © & TM his respective owners and is used without permission; there is also no harmful intention meant toward Milne's family despite the use of their last name. Celina Lewis is © & TM Pirate Turner and may not be used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, and no monetary profit is made from this story.

_Beware!  
Watch out! Beware!  
They're gonna getcha,  
Getcha, getcha!_

_Watch out! Beware!  
They're around every corner,   
Hiding in every bin!_

_They come in all sizes,  
Colors, forms, and shapes!  
They're here; they're there!  
They're everywhere!_

_Watch out! Beware  
Or they'll getcha  
And add ya to their family!_

_Pirate Captains!  
Cat humans!  
Green Demons,   
And bumbling fools!_

_Lesbian Amazons  
And Werewolves!  
Claw maniacs,  
Bald men,  
And Virgin Boys!_

_Watch out! Beware!  
They're here; they're there!  
They're everywhere,  
'Round every corner,  
In every bin, and  
Beneath every rock!_

_Watch out! Beware  
Or they'll add ya  
To their family!_

Faith turned again in her sleep, her clouded face writhing. Chocolate ears perked as Faith's dark lips parted in the accusing whisper of a name. "Damn Milne and her stories . . . "

Blue eyes widened in surprise. Faith had actually known some one who had told her stories? The hard-hearted girl certainly was a paradox, a puzzle Celina was determined to solve.

What Celina did not know, however, and would not enter Faith's mind to learn was that Milne had simply been another whore on the deceptively brightly-named Sunnyvale Isle. Unlike Faith, she had longed for a family, especially a husband and kids to call her own. She had known that she would never have her own for she would not bare children to the world they lived in, and so the blonde had put all her motherly intentions towards the children of the other working ladies. She had told them stories almost every day, and though Faith had only overheard the ridiculous tales in passing, it was those stories she now blamed for her crazy dreams!

Never, in a million years, would Faith had thought that those dreams came from a mischievous telepath's mental suggestions to her subconscious mind. Celina sighed from the cot she sat on her with her arms resting on her long legs and her blue eyes intent on Faith. Perhaps Katrina _is_ right, and my dear Morph is a bad influence, she mused silently. I just wish Faith would open up to us.

"Giving her nightmares isn't going to get her to open up." He spoke so softly that, if not for her feline hearing, Celina never would have heard her husband. Morph reached up to Celina, his calloused hands gently pulling her back down to their cot as he added, "Now come to bed."

His lips met hers in a kiss that made Celina forget all about Faith. As the married couple began the natural rhythm of making love in the pitch darkness, Morph's new wings shielding them from the sight of any of their crew mates who might awaken, Celina's suggestions left Faith's mind, freeing her dreams to turn to her far darker past with the same themes she dreamed every night without the influence of Milne's stories or Celina's telepathy . . .

**The End**


End file.
